Most Definitely
by confuzzled91
Summary: Draco Malfoy disappeared the day of graduation, not sparing a moment to tell even Blaise where he was going. Six years later and his back, and his brought with him someone unexpected.


_**AN: Hey Guys, so I'm having a bit of trouble with When It All Falls Apart, I know what I want to happen but it's just not coming out of my head right. I'm going to put it on hold for a bit, I'm not so sure if I can come up with how to fix it though. Anyway I was in modern history the other day and I got an idea for a bit of a one shot, I think. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

_Draco Malfoy disappeared the day of graduation, not sparing a moment to tell even Blaise where he was going. Six years later and his back, and his brought with him someone unexpected. _

* * *

**Most Definitely-**

"Merlin, Malfoy would you stop already, you're pacing is driving me mad." Blaise stood in the door way his arms folded firmly over his chest. A hint of a smile played at his lips as Draco stopped mid stride and turned to face him.

"When did you get here? I thought you were with Luna." He smiled more to himself then Blaise as he said the girl's name, the primary reaction of it being a stupid joke still not completely erased from his mind.

Blaise shrugged, "I was, but she told me that I had to go away. She's trying to get Koran ready and I'm just too distracting."

"I haven't met Koran yet."

"That's your own fault, if you hadn't vanished of the face of the earth graduation day you would have met him the day he was born."

"I know." Draco sighed, "Blaise, do you think I'm doing the right thing here?"

"I can't see how it's wrong, you've never been so happy."

Draco frowned at his friends words, "I guess you're right. But I never was planning on coming back here. She threw everything out of wack from the moment I saw her standing in the middle of my shop."



_She walked slowly, her arms folded tightly around her as her hair flew wildly in all directions. She was not looking forward to arriving back at home, sure that her land lord would be breathing down her back seconds as soon as she walked into the apartment building, "_Where's your overdue rent girlie? You found yourself another job? I told you already, if you didn't have one by tonight you'd have to find somewhere else to live. Now tell me..._" She frowned, jobless was defiantly a problem. _

_It sat, sandwiched between other buildings, both which were at least double its size. Many people just walked on by it hardly even noticing it was there, and she would have been one of them if it weren't for the small white sign stuck on the window, HELP WANTED. Without even the slightest hesitation she pushed open the glass door._

_The tingle of a bell as the door shut behind her was the only sound that filled the room. Her eyes swept over the round, oak tables scattered somewhat elegantly across the floor, each the home of two to four chairs. _

"_Just a minute!"_

_She jumped, surprised to hear a voice in the seemly empty room. She scanned the area over; looking for somewhere a whole person could be hidden. Her eyes rested on the serving counter, which happened to be the only thing that was completely solid and took a tiny step towards it. As she did so a pale blonde head emerged from behind the counter, "How's it going?"_

_The sound of his voice seemed familiar to her, but she shook of the feeling and smiled, after all, she was sure that the blonde he reminded her of couldn't have possibly been stupid enough to move so close to the place he ran away from. "I was wondering about the job here-" she left her sentence hanging, as though it hadn't been finished._

_He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up, "Great," he stepped around the counter and reached out his hand, "Draco Malfoy, owner and manager."_

_Her smile turned timid as she placed her hand in his and shook, he looked at her expectantly and she frowned, "Ginevra, Ginevra Wea-West" she stuttered, not realising she was going to lie until the last moment, "I'm Ginevra West."_

--

_Draco sighed to himself as he watched the redhead clear up the last of the tables, debating with himself over whether or not he should just blurt out the question he wanted to ask. "Ginevra?" _

_The girl in question looked up from the table she was wiping down, "Yer?"_

"_Well you know how the shops always closed on Sundays."_

_She laughed quietly, "Well I've only been working here for about a year, but that sure does explain why you never show up on Sunday."_

"_I know you know, I was just wondering well, you know, if you're not busy, if you might want to-" He trailed off, mentally stabbing himself for saying anything in the first place. _

"_Mr Malfoy, are you trying to ask me out?"_

"_Well, not ex-" He coughed, "I mean only if you want to, you don't have to or anything, and it doesn't have to be out on a date, we could just... hang out." Draco cringed at his words, how damn pathetic he sounded._

_Ginevra laughed again, somehow even quieter than before, "Sure." She smiled, "Pick me up whenever."_



Ginny stood staring at herself in the full length mirror and smiled. Her hand fiddled with the small sapphire rose hanging from her neck, making it dance between her fingers. With a sigh she let it drop her hand moving to the skirt of her dress smoothing it out even though there was not a single crease on the whole thing. At the sound of a door snapping shut she turned around, forgetting the non-existent line.

"Wow, you look absolutely... wow."Arthur Weasley stood in the doorway, a small smile playing at his lips. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled nervously back at him, "I feel like any moment you're going to see butterfly's swarming out of my stomach."

Arthur chuckled at his daughter's statement, "Thinking of backing out?"

"Never." She smiled broadly and absently started to fiddle with her necklace once again.



_They walked down the crowed street side by side. He hadn't exactly planned what it was they would do after the movie, and the effort of trying to come up with something had rendered him silent as he prayed for inspiration to hit him. They were just a few blocks from her apartment building when he saw it and without all that much thought he spoke. "Do you want to get some ice-cream?"_

_Ginevra looked up in surprise, he hadn't said anything since they had left the movie theatre and she was beginning to think that she had blown it. He grabbed her hand to pull her to a stop and inclined his head towards the ice-cream pallor that they had just walked past. She smiled realising she hadn't given him an answer and nodded quickly to make up for the seconds in which she hadn't replied. _

_Ginevra pointed at the flavour she wanted after spending 10 minutes trying to decide and smiled, "Definitely a winner."_

_Draco nodded handing over her cone and the two tuned to leave the pallor. Draco didn't notice when her face paled at the sight of a tall redhead walking towards the two of them._

"_Ginny?"_

_Ginevra froze mid-step just as Draco caught sight of the other boy, "Weasley?"_

_Draco spoke just as Ginevra breathed out, "Ron."_

"_Wait you-?" Draco stopped talking mid sentence, realising that Ginevra had left and instead turned to face Ron Weasley who was glaring daggers right at him. Properly _

_--_

"_GINNY WEASLY!"_

_Ginny couldn't help but cringe at the shout, "Yes brother dear?"_

"_I can't believe you didn't tell me." Ron stood at the front of her fireplace, his clothes covered with soot, his face bright red._

_She bit her lip, a small part of her hoping that this whole angry brother routine was only over the last piece of chocolate cake that Hermione gave her the last time she visited, leaving Ron with nothing to snack on, but the rest of her knew better than that, after all she knew he saw her. Clinging to the tiny thread of false hope she spoke, "Can't believe I didn't tell you what?"_

_Ron growled, "You... Ginevra Molly Weasley, were out today- in muggle London with-" He stressed over each word, while his face turned a shade darker with each syllable. "-Draco bloody MALFOY!"_

_Ginny bit her lip, "Well, yes." She drew out the words making them last as long as possible, but as the last sound escaped she found herself with nothing else to say. She was in no way prepared for this. After all she hadn't expected Ron to come barging over the very day he saw her with Draco. She thought she would have had a week at least to prepare herself for the conversation but right now, she had absolutely nothing to say._

"_Well?" Ron was doing all he could to not explode as he looked at his younger sister, waiting for her to say something, anything that would explain the sudden appearance of Draco Malfoy, not to mention the relationship that seemed to have formed between the post prince of slytherin and Ron's one and only little sister. When it became apparent she wasn't going to answer him the tall boy began to rack his brain for something that would pull her away from Malfoy, and found he could only think of one thing, "What about Harry, you were going to be marri-"_

_The painful sting on Ron's check stopped him from finishing the word and his hand flew up in attempt to ease the pain. Ginny stood glaring up at her older brother._



"Ron?"

The tall red head turned at the sound of his wife's voice, "Yes?" It was the fifth time she had called out to him, and each time up until this point he hadn't even noticed she was in the same room as him.

"Are you all right?"

Ron shrugged at the question, "Just thinking is all Hermione."

"You look a little stressed out."

"What's here to not be stressed about, I mean come on, I never saw this coming not even the first time I saw them, who would know she would ever get that serious about someone who wasn't Harry."

Hermione frowned, "Maybe you just need more time to get used to it."

The silence seemed to stretch between them until Ron half heartedly agreed, "We should go, it's about to start."

--

Draco let out a deep sigh and glanced at Blaise with the smallest of smiles, "Here I go."

Blaise grinned right back at his best friends nervous face, "Just the start of it mate."

Just as the last word escaped the darker boy's lips, a soft melody began to play and Draco turned to face the doorway, his action was mirrored by Blaise, then the numerous faces followed, each and every pair of eyes focused on the unopened wooden doors.

Draco held his breath, barley moving and watched as the doors swung open. He barely noticed the two women who first entered eyes only for the third. Her white dress was tight at the top flowing out into a skirt once it reached her hips, floating less than a finger space off the ground. Hesitantly he found himself looking at her face. She was smiling broadly at him, all of her nervousness and excitement written clearly on her face. He smiled right back at her and extended his hand for her to take.

"Ready to become a Malfoy, Weasley?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

**AN: Well that's it. I think that the ending is a bit... eh... like but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. Til next time.**


End file.
